The First Glance
by J.4.5.M.1.N.3
Summary: An AU one-shot that started with the Calvin Lame concert. Dan finally gathered the courage to ask Zoe, the girl he loves, out on a date, but does she love him back? Will something spark between them? Zan, slight Toneisha and Frella, if you squint.


**Hey guys. I was just reading IWillBelieveIt's 'Fighting the Shadow' and I was so motivated by this Zan I just had to write this little one-shot. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jasmine**

Dan knocked on the front of Zoe's door. His palms were sweating when Zoe's foster mother opened it. She greeted him with a warm smile and invited him inside.

Tonight Dan and Zoe we're going to watch the Calvin Lame concert. Zoe was really excited because she has never been to a concert before and Dan was excited because he really liked Zoe and this was their first date, whether Zoe knew it or not.

Dan was dressed in smart-casual clothes to suit the occasion. He didn't want to make Zoe feel she was overdressed, but when she came from the top of the stairs, Dans jaw dropped; now he felt underdressed. She was wearing a red, strapless dress, to go with her hair, which was covered in red sequins to make it stand out. Her hair was curled and cascades down her back. She applied red lipstick and black mascara so her bright, green eyes would stand out as well as a light foundation to make her skin look a little browner than her normal, pale self. She wore black flats; if she wore black high-heels, she would have fallen over due to the fact that she had never worn them before.

Dan stared at her in awe while Zoe's foster mother smiled at her appearance. She glanced at Dan and then laughed a bit at his expression. Zoe walked down the steps slowly, trying not to trip. When she was at the bottom and caught sight of Dan's reaction, she frowned and looked down at herself.

"What's wrong? Do I look hat bad?" She asked him and he immediately snapped out of his thoughts and shut his mouth.

"No, no. Zo, you look absolutely stunning!" Zoe blushed and her foster mother coughed awkwardly.

"Now bring her back by 11, or you won't be back, ever." She had a blank expression and then chuckled after a few seconds.

"I'm just joking, you kids go have fun. But I was serious about being back home by 11." She gave them a smile and walked into the kitchen to make dinner for her and her husband.

"Shall we go?" Dan asked and Zoe nodded. Dan opened the door for her and she mumbled thanks to him. Once Dan had closed the door, he held Zoe's hand and walked her to black limo in front of them.

* * *

When they had reached the entrance to the concert, Zoe felt a wave of happiness rush over her. But when she looked at Dan, her stomach had a weird feeling inside. What was it? It came only ever came when she looked at Dan. Zoe just shook it off, took Dan's hand and walked into the crowded building together.

When they were buying their tickets, Dan saw two figures that looked very familiar to him. One had long black hair and dark skin and the other had short black hair and pale skin. Dan pointed at them to show Zoe and when she saw his gaze, she knew exactly who they were.

"Let's go and say hi." Zoe pulled Dan along to where the two figures were waiting for something. Zoe tapped the dark-skinned girl on the shoulder.

"What do people want from-Zoe! What are doing here?!" Aneisha asked excitedly but when she saw Dan, she smirked and turned back to Zoe.

"So I see you two are on a date." Aneisha nodded pointedly at Dan. Zoe looked confused.

"That's exactly what Tom said! What is a date?" She asked.

"A date is when two people, who like each other more than friends, go out somewhere together." Aneisha explained. _But I don't like Dan more than a friend, do I? _Zoe thought to herself.

"Does that mean you two are on a date as well?" Zoe asked Aneisha and she blushed.

"I guess you could call it that." Zoe squealed; she knew Aneisha and Tom should be together at one point.

"We've got to go, the doors are almost opening and we want to get at the front. Come on Tom." Aneisha dragged Tom away from Dan who waved goodbye to him and Zoe.

"Come on Zo, let's get a good view." Dan took Zoe's hand for the third time that night, which made both their stomachs feel funny inside. Dan knew he liked Zoe, but he didn't think that she knew what love was.

* * *

Once they had got a decent view of the stage, Dan turned to Zoe.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" He yelled over the loud music that played before the performance.

"Yes, are you?" She yelled back and Dan nodded. Zoe started to look around and find Tom and Aneisha. She eventually spotted them a few people in front of them, only a couple of people away from another two familiar figures. One had long, black wavy hair and pale skin while the other had short, brown, curly hair and slightly browner skin. She tapped Dan's shoulder.

"Is that who I think it is?" She pointed over at the couple to show Dan who she was talking about.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Frank and Stella? What are they doing here?" Dan exclaimed.

"Maybe they are on a date too?" Zoe suggested and Dan nodded, just as loads of squeals rung in their ears; Calvin Lamé started to walk into the stage in front of them.

"Are you guys ready for the first song?" He yelled into the microphone. A chorus of yeses and squeals came from the audience.

"Here it is; Come on down to my party!" Loads of squeals and shouts almost made Fan and Zoe go deaf. Dan didn't really care though; he was there with his dream girl and nothing was going to ruin this. Dan smiled at Zoe; Zoe smiled back when she caught his gaze.

"_Come on down to my party, yeah yeah yeah,_

_Dancing all night to my party, yeah yeah yeah…" _Calvin sang and everyone was jumping around to the music. It was like this until the next song came on: _Fame Game. _**(A/N I have absolutely no idea what the song is called I just made it up.)**

Dan smiled and Zoe again, almost staring at her; she looked so beautiful. When

Zoe smiled back at him; Dan just had to do it. He leaned down towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. Zoe looked surprised, but it's like she's wanted this for a while now. She kissed him back, making Dan smile. Zoe now knew why she always had a funny feeling in her stomach around him; she loved him. Zoe wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Even as the music was blaring out at them, they felt as if no one was there.

Dan saw that she was beautiful from the start.

He didn't trust her, but he thought she was beautiful.

And he wondered right now what would happen if it wasn't for that first glance.


End file.
